


Troubles du voisinage

by Modocanis



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: « Les occupants ne pourront incommoder leurs voisins par l'usage de poste de radio, télévision ou autres, notamment entre 22h et 06h. »
Relationships: Michael/Shawn (The Good Place)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur la fin de la série tv.
> 
> (Joyeuse Saint Valentin!)

Michael avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à chercher le règlement d'ordre intérieur de sa copropriété. Il tenait à ce document. Le jour où il l'avait reçu, il avait insisté pour le lire et il en avait encensé chaque tournure de phrase, ce qui avait paru beaucoup surprendre la dame de l'agence. Et voilà qu'il n'avait plus la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. Après avoir retourné plusieurs tiroirs et vidé des cartons, il finit par le dénicher sur son bureau, sous une pile de New Yorker non lus. Entasser des papiers dans tous les coins, en se répétant qu'on les classerait un jour, c'était un comportement très humain.

Il avait entendu parlé d'une méthode de rangement imaginé par une Japonaise. Il avait lu le livre. Ne garder que ce qu'on aimait, c'était un principe intéressant. Mais comment choisir ? Son appartement était plein de choses qu'il adorait. La conseillère préconisait de commencer par les vêtements. Il les avait tous réunis sur son lit. Jason-le-chien avait sauté au milieu, puis il avait failli s'étouffer en déchiquetant son pull préféré. Il lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs.

Hélas, Michael avait dû mettre le rangement en pause. Il avait d'autres soucis pour le moment.  
Il tourna les pages du règlement de copropriété jusqu'à la septième. Voilà, c'était écrit noir sur blanc: il fallait limiter les bruits entre 22h et 6h. Son voisin du dessus ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, pourtant, la musique s'élevait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, à peine étouffée par le plafond qui les séparait. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il avait dit adieu à sa tranquillité. Il avait investi dans une de ces chaînes hi-fi aux enceintes énormes, qui n'auraient pas dû être autorisées chez les particuliers. Le Mauvais Endroit en raffolait.

Michael essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait l'assurance de Tahani et l'éloquence de Chidi, avant de monter jusqu'au premier étage. Le son s'échappait de derrière la porte de l'appartement au-dessus du sien. Il frappa et son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Le docteur, qu'il avait consulté sur les conseils de Janet, lui avait assuré que tout était normal. C'était son voisin qui le mettait dans cet état.

Il frappa une deuxième fois, plus fort, pour être sûr de se faire entendre.  
La porte s'ouvrit et une odeur de renfermé heurta ses narines. Son voisin apparut. Ses cheveux rares étaient ébouriffés, il portait un marcel sale et un pantalon de jogging informe.

« Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, je sais que je t'en ai déjà parlé, mais, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux baisser cette musique infernale ? Au moins la nuit. C'est écrit dans le règlement d'ordre intérieur de la copro…

\- Je l'ai jeté dans le broyeur à ordures.

\- Hein ? Mais...Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais te faire une copie. Tu verras, il est bien précisé qu'entre 22h et 6h et il ne faut pas écouter de musique, ou, du moins, pas aussi fort…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais aller te brosser. Je ne baisserai pas.

\- Tu sais que je suis juste en dessous de toi ? Tout mon appartement vibre, et j'ai ces douleurs au niveau des tempes qui...

\- Qui est le crétin qui a choisi un appartement au rez-de-chaussée ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shawn lui claqua la porte au nez.

***

Michael ne voulait pas se plaindre au syndic ou contacter la police. Il connaissait Shawn depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il lui fallait adopter une autre stratégie, une que Chidi lui avait enseignée. Il avait l'impression que son ami lui soufflait le proverbe tibétain à l'oreille :

« Si tu ne peux le combattre, embrasse ton ennemi. »

***

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne où ? »

Michael s'était attendu à ce que son invitation soit accueillie avec plus d'enthousiasme. Il connaissait pourtant le caractère de Shawn.

« Chez Coyote Joe's.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça t'occupera. Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'es presque pas sorti de ton appartement, ce n'est pas sain.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse dehors. »

Michael n'était pas aussi convaincu. L'appartement était dans un état déplorable, tout comme son occupant. Il ne mettait même plus ces costumes lugubres qui le faisaient ressembler à un agent du fisc ou à un expert comptable.

« Comment tu peux savoir si tu n'essayes pas ? Viens avec moi, juste une fois. Ça ne te coûtera rien.

\- Je préférerais t'arracher les dents sans anesthésie. »

***

Michael n'avait jamais pris un "non" pour une réponse. C'était le b.a.-ba pour un démon. On ne faisait pas long feu dans ce milieu si on s'arrêtait au moindre refus. Imaginez :

« Je vais te couper les orteils avec cet ouvre-boîte !

\- Non.

\- D'accord, je repasserai plus tard. »

Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

Au bout de trois semaines, et de plusieurs dizaines de portes claquées, la poignée resta dans la paume de Shawn. Il la considéra avec dégoût, comme si sa faiblesse était un affront personnel.

« Vois le bon côté des choses ! Ça te fait une raison de venir avec moi chez Coyote Joe's. Il faut remplacer ça !

\- Si j'accepte de t'accompagner une fois, une seule fois ! Tu me laisseras tranquille ?

\- Bien sûr ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, je n'insisterai pas.

\- On ne peut pas juste dire qu'on y est allé, que je n'ai pas aimé et qu'on n'en parle plus ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les humains fonctionnent. »

Shawn poussa un juron que Michael aurait voulu ne jamais plus entendre.

***

Shawn avait fait l'effort de s'habiller correctement pour se rendre au magasin. Michael prenait ça pour un signe encourageant, même s'il promenait sur les rayonnages un regard qui aurait pu faire trembler un boulon. Il lui évoquait ce robot tueur qui recherchait une dénommée Sarah Connor dans ce film culte des années 80, qu'il avait découvert lors d'une rétrospective. Ils s'étaient trompés sur le fonctionnement des voyages temporels, mais il avait tout de même passé un bon moment.

« De tous les coins miteux de cette planète, il fallait que tu choisisses le plus minable !

\- Ça n'a rien de médiocre, c'est la section outillage de Coyote Joe's. C'est très pratique ! Les humains y viennent pour trouver ce dont ils ont besoin pour bricoler ou effectuer de petites réparations.

\- Ceux qui sont trop pauvres pour payer quelqu'un pour le faire ?

\- Non, pas seulement. Ils aiment avoir la satisfaction de réussir à réparer ce robinet qui fuit ou cette prise qui a un faux contact, sans faire appel à personne. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler des trente centimètres d'eau qu'il avait dans la salle de bain, ni du fait que la coupure d'électricité, qui avait plongé le quartier dans le noir pendant trois jours, s'était produite juste après qu'il ait essayé de rebrancher son grille pain.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

\- Pour te trouver une nouvelle poignée de porte et parce que c'est un de mes endroits préférés ! Je voulais le partager avec toi, c'est ce que font les amis.

\- Je ne suis pas ton…

\- Je peux vous aider ? »

Voyant qu'ils restaient plantés entre deux rayonnages, une vendeuse, portant une chemise aux couleurs du magasin, s'était approchée d'eux avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, on regarde juste... »

Michael préférait l'éloigner avant que les instincts de Shawn ne se réveillent, mais celui-ci le prit de vitesse :

« Vous avez des tronçonneuses ?

\- Oui, dans le rayon à votre gauche.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une tronçonneuse, gémit Michael. Tu vis en appartement, tu n'as pas de haies, ni d'arbres à tailler.

\- C'est à ça que ça sert en fait ? »

La vendeuse émit un rire gêné.

« Et les tondeuses ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ? Ils ne les utilisent pas pour déchiqueter des corps ? »

La vendeuse perdit son expression amicale.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Monsieur, c'est de l'humour ?

\- Oui, excusez-nous. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tondeuse non plus. »

Michael essaya de prendre le bras de Shawn pour l'entraîner plus loin, mais son ex-boss se déroba.

« Non, ça va pas suffire...Où sont vos haches ? »

***

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies fait jeter hors du magasin ! Ils vont mettre notre photo à l'accueil. On ne nous laissera plus jamais entrer !

\- Ils n'ont pas appelé la police...dommage. Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Shawn devait presque courir pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Michael qui marchait à grandes enjambées, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son humiliation.

« Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Les humains appellent cette déchèterie à ciel ouvert un parc ? »

C'était un petit parc municipal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correct. Michael ne voyait pas ce que Shawn avait à lui reprocher. Il y avait même un kiosque qui vendait des glaces bio.

« Je suis sûr que c'est plein d'ordures, de crottes de chiens et de seringues usagées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là-dedans ? »

Michael préféra se concentrer sur les arbres et sur les pelouses blondies par le soleil d'Azirona.

« Ce que font les humains. Ils se promènent, ils profitent de la nature, ils se détendent...

\- Quelle perte de temps. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient inventé les antidépresseurs. »

Michael se dit qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.

« Tu veux une glace ?

\- Pour l'écraser sur ton visage ?

\- Non, pour la manger.

\- Je ne vais pas aimer.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je vais t'acheter une glace, parce que ça fait partie des plaisirs d'un après-midi ensoleillé, tu vas la goûter et, après, tu pourras critiquer autant que ça te chante. »

Shawn répondit par un grognement qui n'était ni un oui, ni un non.

Ils se rapprochèrent du petit kiosque et découvrirent que les glaces n'étaient pas seulement bio, mais aussi véganes.

« Yeurk, des hipsters.

\- Laisse-moi faire, je parle leur langage. »

Michael s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. En se tenant très droit, il prit l'accent anglais de Tahani pour demander :

« Est-ce que tous vos agrumes sont produits localement ? »

Occupé par la conversation qu'il engagea avec un vendeur tatoué et barbu, Michael ne vit pas Shawn s'éloigner en grimaçant. Il ne vit pas non plus la petite fille qui lui fonça presque dans les jambes, ni le regard effronté qu'elle lui lança, ni le cornet de glace qu'elle tenait, celui que l'ex-démon poussa d'une pichenette et qui tomba sur le sol, gâchant son contenu.  
Mais il entendit la fillette se mettre à hurler.

***

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Je m'ennuyais.

\- Ça t'a distrait de faire tomber la glace de cette petite fille ?

\- Momentanément.

\- Tu crois que ce type très musclé et furieux qui se dirige vers nous est son père ?

\- J'espère. »

***

« Tu pourrais me remercier, je t'ai protégé !

\- Je t'ai rien demandé.

\- Si je ne m'étais pas interposé, c'est toi qu'il aurait frappé !

\- Il était plus de ta taille.

\- Il avait le droit d'être en colère, tu aurais pu t'abstenir de l'insulter derrière mon dos !

\- Ouais...jus de caniveau, c'était un peu faiblard. »

Michael pressait un mouchoir en papier contre sa pommette gauche abîmée. La douleur ne se calmait pas. Il allait avoir besoin de glace. Ils étaient, heureusement, revenus devant chez lui.

« On ne s'en est pas si mal tiré pour une première fois...

\- Tu t'es presque fait assommer.

\- Presque, c'est le mot important. Même heure demain ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux remettre ça ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Demain, et tous les autres jours, si tu es disponible. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'es pas, j'habite juste en dessous, je te rappelle.

\- Pourquoi tu veux passer du temps avec moi ? J'ai été infect avec toi toute la journée. »

Michael emprunta à Chidi une de ses techniques d'orateur : il inspira profondément et expira avant de se lancer :

« Tu sais ce que j'ai retenu de toutes ces années où j'ai aidé des âmes à atteindre le Bon Endroit ? Chaque vie est unique, et on n'a que très peu de temps pour en profiter. Alors, il faut s'accrocher. Il faut accepter ses amis tels qu'ils sont et pas tels qu'on voudrait qu'ils soient. Et il faut être présent pour eux, même quand ils sont dans une mauvaise phase, qu'ils vous ignorent ou qu'ils ne répondent pas à vos messages. Parfois on réussit, parfois on échoue, mais il ne faut jamais baisser les bras.

\- Quand tu parles comme ça, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

\- Je sais... »

Michael aurait dû être excédé, mais son ton était tendre, empli d'une affection qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Et il était là. Ça aurait échappé à n'importe qui d'autre, mais Michael connaissait trop l'ex-démon pour ne pas remarquer son petit sourire triste et désemparé. Son estomac se mit à fourmiller (c'était tout à fait normal, il avait regardé sur internet...Comment les humains faisaient avant son invention ? Ils devaient mourir d'angoisse ).

Shawn baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. J'ai téléchargé illégalement plein de nouveaux morceaux de k-pop. Tu n'es pas près de dormir, looser ! »

Au cours de sa longue existence, Michael avait compris qu'il y avait, dans l'Univers, certaines choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas, comme cette pulsion qui le poussa à le retenir :

« Shawn, attends. Il y a une chose que les humains font quand ils ont passé une bonne journée ensemble...

\- Bonne ? le reprit Shawn.

\- D'accord, une journée….Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Shawn haussa les épaules.

« Voyons si tu peux tomber encore plus bas. »

C'était une autre des leçons que Michael avait apprises auprès d'Eleanor, de Chidi, de Tahani et de Jason. Parfois, il fallait sauter dans le grand bain avant de savoir nager...à la réflexion, c'était surtout Jason qui lui avait appris ça.

Les traits de Shawn avaient retrouvé leur dureté. Ça n'empêcha pas Michael de se pencher vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa peau était bien plus douce et chaude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme il l'avait si souvent vu faire, pour trouver un meilleur angle, intensifier le contact. Il en voulait plus, passer ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirer contre lui, caresser son dos, chercher cette chaleur...Il se recula avant d'aller trop loin. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Shawn. Les yeux écarquillés, l'air sous le choc, il restait figé, la bouche entrouverte. Michael avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Il se força à mettre de la distance entre eux et à ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

« On se voit demain ? »

Shawn ne répondit pas. Michael n'était pas sûr qu'il ait entendu, mais il choisit de le laisser et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne fallait pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes le premier soir. Eleanor le lui avait assez répété. Ça et « n'oublie pas de mettre une culotte », même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris le contexte.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Michael passa une nuit sans entendre de musique. Il ne dormit pas non plus puisque son cerveau, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, décida de passer en revue tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables (et si Shawn le repoussait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Et s'il s'enfuyait en Afghanistan, qu'il s'engageait chez les moudjahidines et qu'il ne le revoyait plus jamais ?...Et s'il lui répondait ? ).  
Mais c'était tout de même un pas dans la bonne direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire un deuxième chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Michael dans le doute...

Michael n'avait jamais autant hésité en choisissant les vêtements qu'il allait porter. Il voulait avoir l'air à la fois bien habillé et détendu. Il avait beau avoir un placard plein à craquer, il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir à se mettre. Hélas, il était trop tard pour courir au magasin.

Il avait envoyé son message à 9h pile, assez tard pour ne pas le réveiller, et assez tôt pour qu'il n'ait pas encore prévu de faire autre chose de sa journée. "On se voit à 14h ?" accompagné d'un smiley qui souriait.

En attendant la réponse, il avait fait un peu de ménage, de repassage, il s'était occupé de ses plantes vertes, avait répondu à ses mails en attente et avait amené Jason-le-chien faire une longue promenade, même si le voir courir après les écureuils ne lui avait pas procuré autant de joie que d'habitude.

À 12h44, alors qu'il perdait espoir et envisageait de retourner s'enfouir sous la couette, son téléphone émit enfin l'alerte qu'il attendait. Un froid "ok", sans rien de plus. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour reprendre une douche et se changer.

La silhouette de Tahani se dessina derrière lui. Les poings sur les hanches, elle lui jeta ce regard désapprobateur qui invitait à réexaminer sa vie, à remettre en cause ses choix et à redéfinir ses priorités.

« Michael ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je m'occupe de tout ? Prends plutôt celui-là, il met en valeur tes yeux. »

Il sélectionna le nœud papillon bleu, parsemé de petites étoiles blanches, en murmurant un : « Merci, Tahani. »

Tout en l'ajustant, il se demanda s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop, si ça n'allait pas rappeler leur ancienne vie à Shawn.  
Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir près de la porte d'entrée. Il ne se trouvait pas si mal, pour un homme de son âge…Il sentit Eleanor lui taper dans le dos avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Regardez-moi ce tombeur qui doute de son charme ! Comment veux-tu qu'il te résiste ? Moi, je fonds totalement !

\- Ne t'emballe pas. Il veut peut-être juste m'insulter.

\- Ça m'étonnerait...Il est plutôt du genre à poignarder dans le dos.

\- Ou à payer quelqu'un de plus musclé que lui pour le faire, ajouta Jason.

\- ...Merci de me remonter le moral.

\- Ne les écoute pas, ils te taquinent. »

Chidi, la voix de la raison, comme toujours....

« Est-ce que tu as enregistré le numéro d'appel d'urgence dans ton téléphone au cas où ? N'oublie pas, c'est 9-1-1. »

...et de l'angoisse irraisonnée.

Tahani lui prit le bras et le poussa, avec douceur, mais fermeté, vers la sortie.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire. J'ai le sentiment que ça va être une belle journée...et ce soir, tu vas passer une bonne nuit ! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Fergie des Black Eyed Peas, et, résultat, quatorze semaines en tête du hit-parade !

\- Tu as vérifié si tu es à jour de tes cotisations d'assurance ? » insista Chidi.

Eleanor l'écarta d'un coup de coude.

« La seule chose dont tu dois te rappeler, c'est de boire juste assez pour être à l'aise, mais pas au point de te prendre pour Beyoncé !

\- Et ne lui parle pas de ton casier judiciaire ! ajouta Jason...même s'il demande. »

Jason-le-chien avait bien compris qu'il partait sans lui, mais il tenta de le faire culpabiliser en se dirigeant vers la porte et en gémissant. Michael le repoussa doucement en arrière. Après une dernière caresse pour se faire pardonner, il sortit et referma la porte sur ses fantômes.

***

Shawn avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui sent ce qu'il vient d'avaler bouger dans son estomac. C'était un air assez habituel chez lui, et Michael ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il demanda juste, par politesse:

« Tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas entendu de musique, cette nuit...

\- Rêve pas, j'ai pas éteint pour toi. Ma chaîne hi-fi est en panne.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'elle était presque neuve.

\- L'obsolescence programmée, quelle saloperie....Ceux qui ont inventé ça ne sont pas près de quitter le Mauvais Endroit, crois-moi...Alors ? Tu veux essayer de retourner chez Coyote Joe 's ? On pourra chronométrer en combien de temps les vigiles nous mettent dehors.

\- C'est tentant, mais je pensais plutôt aller au cinéma. Il y a une séance à 15h.

\- Tu veux aller au cinéma ?...Avec moi ?

\- Si ça te dit.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je critique toutes les scènes à voix haute, que je laisse mon téléphone allumé, que je ne coupe pas sa sonnerie, que je le consulte toutes les cinq minutes, que je donne des coups de pieds dans le siège de devant, que je bouge tout le temps, que j'ouvre des sachets de bonbons très lentement, que je mâche du popcorn la bouche ouverte, que je me lève pour aller aux toilettes trois fois, au minimum, que j'écrase les pieds de nos voisins, et les tiens, à l'aller et au retour et que, si je me débrouille bien, je sois pris de quintes de toux incontrôlables aux moments clés de l'intrigue ?

\- ...Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! »

***

En sortant de la salle de cinéma, Michael et Shawn longèrent la file des spectateurs qui attendaient pour assister à la prochaine séance. Shawn clama le plus fort possible :

« C'est l'héroïne la coupable, je le savais ! »

Des exclamations scandalisées et des injures s'élevèrent. Michael se dépêcha d'entraîner Shawn le plus loin possible.

« Tu ne peux pas leur gâcher le suspens, ça ne se fait pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Ils devraient me remercier ! Je leur évite de perdre deux heures ! C'est le film le plus barbant que j'ai jamais vu ! Un vrai navet. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies payé pour ça. Tu dois te sentir mal ! Je vais mettre des commentaires négatifs sur tous les réseaux sociaux et je vais me moquer de ceux qui l'ont aimé jusqu'à ce qu'ils regrettent ! »

Michael avait passé un bon moment. Les sièges n'étaient pas très larges et la cuisse de Shawn était restée pressée contre la sienne pendant toute la séance. Le film n'était pas mal non plus. Il y avait de l'humour, de l'action, des rebondissements, des trahisons, des morts et du sang. Shawn n'avait regardé son téléphone que deux fois, il avait donc dû être plus intéressé qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

« Je vois que tu vas être occupé pendant un moment...Tu as quand même le temps d'aller manger un morceau ?

\- Encore une glace ?

\- Oui, mais sur...une part de tarte !

-...Je trépigne d'impatience. »

Il n'y avait pas une seule fibre de Shawn qui tressaillait. Un bloc de granit aurait été plus enthousiaste.

***

C'était un de ces petits diners américains qui semblaient ne pas avoir changé depuis les années 50. Les banquettes en skaï rouge grinçaient quand on s'asseyait et on y servait à manger à toute heure. Michael adorait l'idée de pouvoir commander un petit déjeuner à 22h, même si l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Ce serait une aventure pour un autre jour et il cocherait cette case sur sa liste des choses à faire au cours de cette vie qui lui était donnée. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour la rédiger et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à Shawn.

« Tu devrais faire une Bucket List. C'est un outil pour faire le point, devenir un acteur de sa vie et s'améliorer, mais c'est surtout une promesse qu'on se fait à soi-même de tout faire pour réaliser ses rêves.

\- J'ai déjà une liste. Celle de tous les gens qui m'ont offensé avec une description de ce que je leur ferais subir, si on était encore au Mauvais Endroit. »

La liste de Michael, quant à elle, comportait de nombreux éléments liés à la nourriture. Quand il était un démon, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'obsession des humains pour ce sujet. Maintenant, c'était sa deuxième plus grande préoccupation. La première était assise en face de lui et observait le restaurant d'un œil critique, tel un inspecteur de l'hygiène incognito.

« C'est pas un cafard là-bas ? »

Leurs voisins de derrière se mirent à chercher partout autour d'eux.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je déjeune ici et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre.

\- Tu veux dire que venir ici une fois ne t'a pas suffi ? »

Shawn avait commandé ce qu'il y avait de moins cher sur la carte, du café à volonté. Il avait vidé, dans sa tasse de jus de chaussette, la moitié d'un sucrier. Michael se demandait s'il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'une cuillère pour la boire. Ça tombait bien, leur charmante serveuse leur en avait donné deux, quand elle avait apporté la part de tarte aux pommes qu'il avait commandée.

« C'est la première chose que j'ai mangé en arrivant ici. Je ne savais pas que "à la mode" voulait dire "servi avec une boule de glace", mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans risque, hein ? Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que j'essaye autre chose sur la carte, mais je reprends toujours la même.

\- Tu as des problèmes dans cette vie, on n'imagine pas. »

Michael prit un morceau de tarte et une touche de glace à la vanille. Plutôt que de la porter à sa bouche, il tendit la cuillère vers Shawn, qui la considéra comme s'il s'agissait d'une araignée venimeuse.

« Juste une bouchée, pour me faire plaisir.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles ?

\- Disons, pour avoir le plaisir de critiquer et de me rappeler combien j'ai mauvais goût ? »

Shawn fit rouler ses yeux avec presque autant de maîtrise qu'une mauvaise Janet.

« D'accord, finissons-en. »

Il se pencha en avant et entrouvrit les lèvres. En glissant la cuillère dans sa bouche, Michael éprouva une sensation étrange, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre, comme si c'était sur sa langue que la tarte fondait.  
Shawn avala le mélange sans grimacer. Concentré sur le goût, il ne parut pas remarquer qu'un peu de glace tâchait sa peau.

« Attends, tu as de la... »

Sans y penser, Michael utilisa son pouce pour essuyer la lèvre supérieure de Shawn, puis le porta à sa propre bouche pour le lécher.

L'ex-démon suivit ses mouvements avait une expression similaire à celle qu'il lui avait vu la veille, juste après l'avoir embrassé. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de l'assiette et il crut qu'il allait lui jeter au visage, mais il se contenta de la tirer vers lui.  
D'un geste rageur, il découpa la tarte avec sa cuillère, en marmonnant :

« Je vérifie, c'est tout ! »

***

« Combien tu as laissé en pourboire ?

\- Environ vingt pour cent de la note...tu aurais donné plus ?

\- Je n'aurais rien donné du tout.

\- Les pourboires font partie intégrante de la rémunération des serveurs et des serveuses.

\- S'ils voulaient se faire de l'argent, ils auraient dû choisir une autre carrière...pas étonnant que leur service soit médiocre. »

Michael savait que Shawn cherchait à l'énerver. Ils avaient passé un moment agréable et il n'avait pas dû trouver la tarte si mauvaise vu qu'il avait terminé l'assiette.

« Il est trop tard pour débattre de ça. En plus, on n'arrivera pas à se mettre d'accord. Je propose qu'on en reste là pour ce soir. »

En marchant tranquillement, pour profiter de la douceur de l'air du soir (et de la pollution atmosphérique et des particules fines selon Shawn), ils étaient revenus devant l'appartement de Michael.

Il était temps de prendre congé. Un silence gêné s'abattit et Michael sentit la tension monter d'un coup. Shawn hésita avant de demander :

« Tu vas refaire le truc, là...avec ta bouche ?

\- Seulement si tu en as envie.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est répugnant ! Personne ne peut vouloir un truc pareil ! »

Michael ravala sa déception.

« D'accord, pas de problème. L'important, c'est qu'on échange et qu'on se dise clairement jusqu'où on est prêt à aller dans cette relation. La communication, c'est la clé de...

\- Si tu recommences à philosopher, je me tire. À plus, looser ! »

Shawn s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'escalier qui menait au premier. Michael n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui. Il n'aurait pas droit à une ovation d'Eleanor, ni à un des fameux "Tope-là !" de Jason.

Son homonyme canin s'avança pour lui faire une joie, lui rendant le sourire.

« Eh ! Jason ! J'ai passé une bonne journée, et toi ? Je vois que tu n'as renversé que deux plantes vertes. Bon chien ! »

Il était sincère. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas imposer ses désirs à Shawn et qu'il devait respecter ses limites. Mais il aurait aimé que Janet apparaisse pour lui servir une de ses tasses de chocolat chaud saupoudré d'adorables mini-marshmallows, et lui offrir un plaid en mohair très doux. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lover dans le canapé, allumer la télé et essayer d'oublier. C'était fou le temps que cette activité pouvait prendre dans une vie humaine. Les mortels auraient pu le mettre à profit pour apprendre à parler plusieurs langues ou à jouer de tous les instruments de musique, mais le sofa semblait générer sa propre gravité. Michael était en train de lui céder quand deux coups à la porte le firent sursauter.

Il essaya de ne pas s'emballer. C'était peut-être un livreur, ou ce voisin qui venait souvent lui rapporter le courrier qu'il recevait par erreur, ou ces évangélistes avec lesquels il avait des conversations métaphysiques, ou...  
Shawn se tenait sur le seuil, les sourcils froncés. Avant que Michael ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait, l'ex-démon s'avança vers lui avec détermination.

Il allait finalement se prendre la gifle qu'il redoutait. Shawn envahit son espace vital et leva les bras pour les passer autour de son cou. Il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à chercher à l'étrangler et à l'étouffer avec sa bouche…Michael ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'il l'embrasse. L'angle n'était pas bon, leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent et ses lunettes heurtèrent la pommette de Shawn, qui s'écarta, dépité.  
Trop surpris pour parler, Michael l'interrogea du regard. L'ex-démon lui servit la même excuse que pour la tarte :

« C'était juste pour vérifier...

\- Et ?

\- C'est pire qu'hier. »

Michael pouvait entendre Eleanor, éternelle victime de la censure du Bon Endroit, s'écrier : « Falaises ! ».  
Il se pencha vers son démon pour demander d'un air taquin :

« Je peux vérifier moi aussi ? »

Bien que maître des répliques cinglantes, Shawn, pris de court, sembla avoir du mal à trouver quoi rétorquer. Michael en profita pour se rapprocher.

« ...Ça...ça me paraît équitable. »

Maintenant qu'il avait l'autorisation, Michael prit son temps. Il retira ses lunettes et osa poser la main sur la nuque de Shawn pour l'attirer vers lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser. Il ne partageait pas du tout son opinion. Il se perdait dans chaque petit baiser qu'il déposait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'était encore plus intense que la première fois. Il ne se lassait pas de goûter sa peau, de la caresser. Il en oubliait où il était et ne savait presque plus qui il était.  
Il alla jusqu'à prendre sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et la suça avec douceur. Alors qu'il avançait sa langue pour la lécher, Shawn se détacha de lui et recula de plusieurs pas. Ses joues, pâles et creusées, s'étaient colorées de rose et il avait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Lui qui adorait fixer les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent toute confiance en eux et se décomposent, n'osait plus regarder Michael dans les yeux. Il déglutit, leva une main puis la rabaissa, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

« Bon...je...À demain ! »

Shawn fila comme s'il avait ses anciens collègues aux trousses.

Michael referma sa porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et les jambes en coton.  
En guise de " Tope-là !" Jason-le-chien lui sauta dessus et entreprit de couvrir son visage de bave.


End file.
